1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a simplified sound reproducing device and, more particularly, to a sound reproducing device comprising a switching means which allows, upon completion of a sound reproduction, the starting of a second motor for actuating another motion to be played by another component.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various kinds of simplified sound reproducing device have already been provided which can reproduce the recorded item or items by rotating a record disc by a motor. However, they perform the mere function of reproducing sounds recorded on the record disc.
In many cases, simplified sound reproducing device of this kind are incorporated into dolls or toys. Accordingly, there have arisen demands or desires to have such devices perform sound reproduction in connection with the motion of such dolls or toys.
This invention aims to satisfy the above mentioned demands or desires.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a change-over means incorporated in a simplified sound reproducing device which enables automatic change-over of the driving means, upon completion of a sound reproduction, from its rotation of the turn table to the subsequent driving of another component.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and exact means for resetting the device which can readily be incorporated in a simplified sound reproducing device for re-starting a sound reproduction.